The Feast
by Duck Duck Squirrel
Summary: It is bad enough I have to be apart of the Games, but you think they could at least supply me with some decent tampons.


It's been awhile since I published anything. So here's a Hunger Games fic! The idea was inspired by a conversation my friends and I where having. This takes place during the 74th Hunger Games, but instead of Katniss, I created my own character in her place. Enjoy!

* * *

I don't know how the Capitol does it. Out of the twenty-four of us, twelve being male, they managed to make the only pack I could pick up designed exactly for me. How did they know that this lone pack would be the only one I picked up, could pick up, before running right to the forest to avoid the usual first day slaughter at the Cornucopia? Or maybe this pack was for someone else and I was just lucky enough to grab it. Either way, I'm so very thankful I have it in my possession.

When I was deep enough into the woods, away from the other tributes, I examined everything in the pack more closely. There were a couple matches to start a fire with (like I would do that with the other tributes scoping out the place), a small, square pillow, and a can of mixed nuts. Of course, my little piece of heaven was nestled in there as well, placed right on top so it was the first thing I saw.

I pulled out the box held it close, making sure no one would could and snatch it away from me. I just might kill them if they do, well I'd kill them anyway but this time it would be personal. Opening the box was a louder process than I thought and looked around once more to make sure I was alone. Reassuring myself that I was, I opened it the rest of the way and looked at the treasure inside.

I frowned, being slightly disappointed that there weren't many there, maybe enough to get me though two days, if I used them sparingly. But then again, that is better than nothing. I took one out and held it close to my eyes, taking in its features. It's smaller and thinner than what I usually use, maybe my supply won't last me two days after all. Maybe only a day. But it was still better than nothing. I silently removed the wrapper and shoved it back in the bag, not wanting to leave any indication that I was here. I nearly screamed out in anger and disgust when I saw what lay beneath the smooth, white, covering.

CARDBOARD! Those fuckers at the Capitol sent me cardboard tampons! What. The. Fuck. They can afford to dye their skin every shade of the rainbow, eat until their stomach burst, and build this huge arena so we can all kill each other and they can't afford to put in some gentle glide tampons? I mean, I'll probably be dead within the next day or so, I should at least be able to live that out in comfort, well as far as comfort can go in the arena which would be a gentle glide tampon!

Mumbling to myself, I went behind a tree (not like that really helped with privacy, you can never get away from the Capitol's prying eyes when you're in the games) and inserted the shitty tampon. That's when I realized that a cardboard tampon would be a blessing compared to what they sent me. Sandpaper would probably be better, even. The tampons they gave me, and I use the word 'tampons' loosely, feels like they just took a couple cotton ball, strung them together, and wrapped them in tree bark.

Is this really the kind of thing they use in the Capitol? Do they really subject their women to this kind of torture? Probably not. They probably have the softest, nicest tampons there. Or they have some pill or injection that can just stop your period altogether so you don't have to worry about tampons. These were probably left over from the Dark Days if I had to guess. Maybe even longer. It wouldn't surprise me. They could be hoping I get a massive paper…cardboard…tree bark cut and bleed to death. Out of all the Games I've watched, I don't think they've had a death quite like that before.

With the tampon in, and my pack organized, I headed out. I tried to bury the cardboard terror since there was no way I was going to carry it around with me and I didn't want to just leave it lying on the ground so others could track me. Just as I imagined, it was only mere hours later before I felt like I needed to change it. At this rate, they might not last me until morning. In reality, I need them to last me a week, or at least until I die.

Over the next day I felt like it was too obvious to track me. The only thing more obvious than my half buried tampons and cardboard applicators would be if Bread Boy left a trail of crumbs. God, I needed some decent tampons or a large chocolate bar. Whichever would be more convenient to send. Being from Distract 12, not many people are lining up to be your sponsors. If you need something, like gentle glide tampons, you're out of luck.

By high noon, or what I believe to be high noon, I was starving and nearly out of water, not to mention all the discomfort I felt down around my lady parts. I was irritable to say the least. Since I had very little food, I was out hunting. I needed something, anything to eat.

As I was stalking my prey, all I could think about were those bitches back in the Capitol with their good food and their gentle glide tampons. Here I am, stuck with fucking cardboard. I heard the crunch of a leave to my left and quickly turned, seeing one of the other tributes wondering around. This tribute was a boy, clearly not a threat, well at the moment anyway. He was just looking around, probably trying to find food like me.

A boy. A male. A person who does not have to suffer from repeated visits from George or hard cardboard tampons. The bastard! How dare he! How dare he walk about without knowing my pain!

Without a second thought, I bolted from my spot, my bow at the ready, and charged toward the tribute. "YOU BASTARD!" I cried as I released the arrow, sending it flying into his heart. A quick death.

It took a couple minutes before the reality of what I had done had finally sunk it. I had killed somebody just for being a boy. Is that really what I've become? I cold blooded killer, who murders just because my hormone aren't quite right? Damn straight that's what I've become and it's all the Capitol's fault for giving me fucking cardboard.

It was day four, and my need for gentle glide was stronger than ever. It also didn't help that I stumbled upon Bread Boy hiding near a river with a huge gash in his leg.

"It's pretty bad," I told him, helping him lean against the wall of this cave I found. It was perfect for hiding out in, or for keeping an injured boy safe from the world.

"I figured that much," he said, wincing as I helped him out of his pants so I could get a good look at the wound. It was deep, bloody, and discolored. You never want to see any of those things with a wound.

"You need some medicine or this is going to turn real bad real fast." I started digging in my pack, hoping that somehow I might have something that could help him. But no, all I have left are a few more cardboard tampons.

"I know, Lily." He was too calm as he said it. It was like he had already accepted this as his fate. This wound would be his death.

"Peeta, don't think like that," I said. "It'll get better and you'll make it and you'll win this thing, okay?" I never really had a problem with Peeta. Actually, I didn't really know him until we both got chosen for the Games. Before this, he was just another face at school. Now, since there's no way I'm going to make it out alive, I want him to win. For the District.

"How is it going to get better? We have no medicine, no sponsors, it's going to get worse and worse until it kills me. When that happens, you have to go on. You have to be the one to win this." I really wanted to laugh at him when he said that, but I resisted. I knew he truly believed every word he was saying and since he practically is dying, I couldn't kill his last wish. My hormones wouldn't let me.

"Alright, Peeta," I said softly, sitting down next to him.

"Remaining tributes! Congratulations for making it this far!" Claudius Templesmith's voice meets our ears. Great, there is no way this could be good. "At sunset we will be having a feast!" Yep, not good. All they want to do is lure everyone together to watch us kill each other. "Before you dismiss this, know that we are aware of what you really need. At sunset in the Cornucopia we will have packs marked with your District number containing that one item that you truly need most. Hope to see you there!" With that, the voice left us.

"That could be the medicine you need!" I said, sitting up immediately, getting myself ready.

"No, Lily, you're not going. Not by yourself anyway," he said, sitting up as well. He scrunched up his face, showing that even that simple task caused him great pain.

"Peeta, you're staying here. You can't even sit up without causing yourself pain! I'll be fine. I got my bow and arrows and a knife a stole from a kid I killed. I'll be okay." He frowned, not believing me.

"If you go, I go." The way he said it implied that this was the only way for me to go.

"Fine, Peeta! I'll stay right here! I'll just sit here and watch you slowly die!" I folded my arms across my chest, glaring at him. "Just the way you want it."

He could only hold my gaze for so long before it became too intense for him and he gave up, whispering, "Just be careful." I gave a triumphant smirk before jetting out of the cave. I didn't want to linger in case he changed his mind and wanted to argue about it more.

It was nearly dark by the time I got to the tree line before the clearing that lead to the Cornucopia. A table was on display and I could easily spot the pack marked with the number 12. As I sat there, thinking of a plan, one of the tributes ran out, grabbed her pack then ran back into the woods. She was either really brave, or really stupid.

Hoping that I might have the same luck, I ran out as well, heading right toward my pack. I unfortunately was not as lucky as the other girl. A knife came whizzing past my head, slicing off some of my hair. I glanced behind me and saw, I think her name is Clove, come charging at me, another knife in her hand.

"Get the fuck away, bitch!" I screamed and sent an arrow her way, hitting her in the knee. She instantly fell to the ground. I didn't want to actually kill her. She's one of the Career's and will therefore have the rest of them as allies. If I kill her they may come out of hiding and try to kill me.

I grabbed the pack and booked it out of there as quickly as I could. Another knife came at me, this one slicing my arm. It hurt, but not too badly so I knew it was an injury I could survive. Unlike Peeta.

It was dark when I got back to the cave where he was stashed. "There you are!" He said, perking up when I entered. "I was so worried!" His eyes traveled to my arm. "Lily, you're hurt!"

"I know I am, but it's not as bad as you," I said, sitting down and opening the pack. "Let's get you healed up."

I looked inside the pack, searching for whatever it was that would help Peeta. As I stuck my hand inside, I felt a box and pulled it toward the opening of the pack. I couldn't tell what it was, so I grabbed one of my matches and lit it, bringing a small amount of light into our dark cave. Once I could see properly, I looked at the box again. My eyes went wide once I realized what it was. Tears started to fall uncontrollably and I dropped my match, sending us into darkness once more.

Peeta most have caught a glimpse of my face, his voice sounding worried. "Lily, are you alright?"

I was too choked up to answer right away, picking up the box again and holding it close to my chest. More tears were falling and I really didn't care. All I really cared about was the box.

"What is it? Is it my medicine?" Peeta asked, trying to lean over and see my precious box that I held so close to me.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I spoke. "Gentle glide."

* * *

That's my story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
